Little Messages by MysticFirefly
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Sakura precisa aguentar um destino terrível: Aulas de Recuperação. Então, começa a escrever mensagens numa carteira somente para evitar o tédio das aulas. Ela só não esperava que um certo alguém iria ler tais mensagens. E respondê-las. .:. S&S / UA / Projeto 2013


**Uma fanfic Naruto**

_**Postagens: Para 2013**_

**Classificação etária da fic: T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__**MysticFirefly**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **Sakura precisa aguentar um destino terrível: Aulas de Recuperação. Então, começa a escrever mensagens numa carteira somente para evitar o tédio das aulas. Ela só não esperava que um certo alguém iria ler tais mensagens. E respondê-las._

* * *

**Little Messages**

**Upon a Desk**

* * *

Haruno Sakura sentou-se em agonia, fitando o relógio num tique-taque interminável. Imaginou se esse era o pior de todos os lugares horríveis no qual poderia estar. Por que as forças do universo tinham que atormentá-la tão terrivelmente? O que ela tinha feito para merecer isso? Lentamente, a razão pela qual estava neste lugar miserável veio à mente. _"Eu não passei em Álgebra."_

Era apenas durante o Verão e Sakura _sabia_ que essas aulas tinham que ser a punição mais terrível que qualquer adolescente podia experimentar. Porque o verão era um momento em que as pessoas deviam estar rindo e estar livres dos limites da escola. O fato de que tinha que estar no lugar do qual queria se livrar a qualquer custo durante 3 meses inteiros era algo muito frustrante. E aquele era apenas o sexto dia e ela ainda tinha quatro semanas pela frente. O que tornava ainda pior o fato de estar presa à aula chata do professor Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura sentou-se sem se preocupar em ouvir sequer uma palavra de Kakashi. Não havia nenhum razão para tal, porque ela nunca entenderia Álgebra mesmo. Era o tipo de coisa 8 ou 80, tudo o que tinha de fazer era a lição de casa e talvez assim passaria de ano. Seus pais a matariam se ela falhasse. Havia duas aulas, uma pela manhã e outra à tarde. Ela pensou em ter a aula só da manhã que lhe daria mais tempo livre o resto do dia, mas evidentemente pensou errado. A classe era intensiva e exigia sua presença tanto pela manha quanto de tarde, e sempre havia uma pilha de deveres para se fazer. Para piorar as coisas, todo mundo que ela conhecia estudavam num horario deiferente do dela.

Sakura brincava com o lápis e fitava fora da janela. Encontrou-se olhando para o relógio. E aquele relogio já a estava deixando louca! Ela percebeu que alguns carros passavam e um casal andando pela rua lado a lado. _"Se eu não estivesse neste inferno poderia ter tempo para encontrar um namorado. Eu tenho que conseguir um antes da Ino."_ Sakura ficou perdida em seus pensamentos e começou a bater o lápis muito forte na borda de sua mesa. Ela não percebeu o par de olhos de seu sensei a fitando.

- Srta. Haruno? - Kakashi chamou.

Sakura não respondeu.

- Srta. Haruno? - chamou um pouco mais alto.

Sakura ainda não respondeu.

- Sakura! - gritou Kakashi.

Sakura se encolheu e olhou para seu sensei. - Sinto muito Kakshi-sensei.

- Gostaria de compartilhar com a classe por que estava fazendo tal comoção?

- Não, obrigada.

- Bom, sugiro que comece a prestar atenção. Então, será que posso ensinar a minha classe agora?- disse em uma voz muito calma.

- Sim sensei. - respondeu. Ela odiava quando ele falava assim. era realmente assustador.

- Fantástico, - disse Kakashi, ao voltar para a frente da classe.

_"Deus, eu sou uma perdedora. Espere, não, não sou não. Quando é que esta aula termina mesmo hein?"_ Sakura olhou para o relógio. Ela ainda tinha mais duas horas de aula. _"Duas horas! O que devo fazer até lá? Prestar atenção?"_ Sakura pegou o lápis e olhou para sua mesa. A superfície de madeira parecia-lhe brilhar. Ela bateu o lápis duas vezes e depois começou a escrever.

* * *

**Eu odeio essa aula.** **É tão chata.** **Kakashi-sensei é uma aberração de cabelos brancos!**

* * *

olhou para o que tinha escrito e decidiu deixar assim. Não é como se ele viesse verificar para ver o que as pessoas haviam escrito sobre as mesas, certo?

Sakura rapidamente ficou entediada, batendo o lápis na mesa e olhando pela janela. Estava tentado realmente prestar atenção, mas essa sensação passou rapidamente. Ela não conhecia muitas pessoas na classe, mas nunca se preocupou em olhar para ninguém mesmo. Percebeu que o menino ao lado estava olhando direto para a frente da sala. Pelo menos, pensou, ele estava olhando nessa direção. O rapaz usava óculos escuros e um capuz na cabeça. Sakura achava que seu nome era Aburame Shino, mas não tinha certeza.

_"Caramba esse cara é assustador. Por que ele está usando óculos escuros na sala de aula? Ele parece muito tenso. Não fala muito. Me pergunto se está em uma gangue ou algo assim. Não, ele é muito calmo para ser parte de uma gangue. Talvez faça parte de uma família de espiões. "Shino_ virou a cabeça para olhar para Sakura. Foi neste momento que a garota percebeu que o estava encarando. Não sabendo o que fazer, fez um sinal de 'V paz e amor' e se virou em seu assento. _"Uau, isso foi tosco."_

As horas passaram gradualmente e logo chegara a hora de Sakura voltar para casa. Ela não estava inscrita em nenhum esporte e não tinha quaisquer outras coisas marcadas em sua agenda. Fazer um lanche, a lição de casa, tomar um banho e depois ir dormir. Talvez pudesse falar com seus amigos. Ela realmente não poderia fazer muito nessas cinco semanas de recuperação. Depois disso iria festejar como se não houvesse amanhã, mas agora, iria por foco no que interessa.

Quando Sakura chegou em casa, fez um sanduíche e foi para seu quarto para começar a lição de casa. Tirou o pacote de cinco páginas de sua pasta de matemática e olhou para a primeira página. _"Como é que eu vou terminar isso? Há quase 50 problemas em cada página! Oh bem, melhor começar agora."_ Sakura comeu seu sanduíche e trabalhou em sua pilha de deveres. Achou muito difícil prestar atenção, mas sabia que se não trabalhasse duro agora nunca iria passar na materia. Aquilo já era ruim o suficiente, se não prestasse atenção então...

Já era hora do jantar e Sakura ainda tinha uma página inteira para fazer. Decidiu fazer uma pausa e ligar para Ino. Discou o número e ouviu o toque. Infelizmente, Ino não respondeu e Sakura realmente não tinha vontade de falar com mais ninguém além da amiga. Mesmo que ela e Ino discutissem, elas realmente eram muito amigas. As 'brigas' só as tornavam mais próximas.

A mente de Sakura começou a divagar agora, uma vez que os deveres já estavam prontos. Ela começou a pensar em seus outros amigos da escola. Pensou em seus outros professores durante o ano. Então, sua mente começou a pensar em um certo rapaz. Uchiha Sasuke. Ele não era um estudante certinho, mas era muito talentoso nos esportes. Isso e o fato de que era o cara mais bonito da escola com o cabelo preto irregular e os olhos de ônix mais lindos que já vira. Bom, isso o fazia extremamente popular com muitas garotas.

No entanto, Sasuke não era tão perfeito quanto parecia. Ele era extremamente arrogante, muito teimoso, e não gostava de ter contato com outras pessoas, se não aquilo não fosse extremamente necessário. Ele tinha muito poucos amigos, porque costumava afastar constantemente as pessoas. Poucas pessoas, exceto seu melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, o unico que conhecia Sasuke realmente bem. A maioria das pessoas achava que ele fosse depressivo. As garotas pararam de tentar conhecê-lo e os caras pararam de tentar vencê-lo no esporte. Ainda assim, Sakura não conseguia para de pensar constantemente nele. Sasuke estava em algumas de suas aulas durante o ano e ela ainda pegou emprestado um lápis dele uma vez, mas isso foi o unico contato que já tiveram. Toda menina precisava de um cara com quem pudessem fantasiar né.

Depois do jantar, Sakura terminou sua lição de casa e deitou na cama. _"Como vou passar as próximas quatro semanas? Eu deveria me matar agora e acabar logo com isso. Talvez possa mudar de classe. Nah, eu não teria tempo suficiente para fazer todas as minhas lições de casa. Oh bem, eu acho que vou ter que continuar sofrendo então. "Sakura_ rolou de lado e olhou para o relógio. Ela parecia estar fazendo isso bastante recentemente. Então fechou os olhos e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte, foi para a aula. O sinal tocou e a aula começou. Ela respondeu a chamada e em seguida, se preparou para se sentar em sua carteira de sempre, para assistir as duas horas e trinta minutos de algebra. Ela percebeu uma menina com seus fones de ouvido e seu iPod a tiracolo. Sakura sentiu leve inveja pois ainda tinha um CD-player do tempo do ronca, e pensou _"Eu gostaria de ter um iPod. Eles são tão legais, melhor que esse CD player velho e estupido". _ Sakura suspirou e abaixou a cabeça sobre a mesa. E então percebeu algo diferente sobre o que tinha escrito na aula passada. O que tinha escrito não estava mais lá, alguém havia apagado e escrito algo no lugar.

* * *

**Isso é um saco.** **Talvez eu devesse acidentalmente por fogo no cabelo do Kakashi.**

* * *

Sakura reprimiu uma risadinha e olhou para a mensagem. Aparentemente não era a única que estava entediada aqui. Decidiu apagar a mensagem e escrever outra coisa.

* * *

**Isso não daria muito certo. Mas então,** q**uem é você?** **Acha que tacando fogo no sensei vai te fazer passar na recuperação?**

* * *

Satisfeita com o que tinha escrito, Sakura decidiu que talvez esta pequena troca de mensagens fosse entretenimento suficiente para mantê-la longe do tédio. Quem sabe escrever em mesas pudesse ser divertido hein? E se a pessoa não respondesse de volta? Então o que faria? Tudo o que poderia fazer agora era sentar e esperar o bla bla bla de Kakashi-sensei sobre Polinômios terminar e o relógio marcar finalmente a hora de ir para casa.

* * *

**N/T: Gostou, ponha no alerta ;D**

**Isso é um projeto para 2013 ;DD**


End file.
